LOKI Mech
Developed by human firm Hahne-Kedar, LOKI Mechs are cheap and versatile assistance mechs that can take up various roles from close-range combat to other basic functions depending upon the programming. Popularized by the Eclipse mercenary gang, the mechs have seen moderate expansion onto the galactic stage since their initial release. Description While inexpensive and relatively basic as far as security units go, LOKI Mechs have a number of interesting features. Their joints are sealed, rendering the risk of shorting out in waterlogged environments moot. They possess a basic personality suite and are easily programmed for various security tasks, and can be equipped with any of numerous weapon systems (both lethal and non-lethal) as circumstances dictate. A LOKI Mech that switches to its security protocols is easily identified; the dual "eye" on the unit turns from white to red. One purchaser may have LOKI Mechs simply hedge pedestrians out of a restricted area or sound alarms if necessary; others may use non-lethal weapons such as suppression fields or stun weapons. In high-security areas, LOKI Mechs are given firearms and given orders to shoot on sight any who enter an area without security clearance. Eclipse Mercenary units are notorious for tweaking the protocols of LOKI Mechs and using them as expendable soldiers. The low cost and versatility of these Mechs is what appeals to consumers in both the military and private sector. They can be given a variety of different weapons, an appealing trait to a commander on a budget. They also feature a small electroshock weapon, similar to the one used by the FENRIS Mech, which is employed at close-range to discourage melee attackers. This weapon can be set to either deliver a stunning or lethal dosage of electrical current, depending on what the owner desires. Additionally, LOKI Mechs are easily networked to simultaneously deliver orders to many units, either other LOKI Mechs, FENRIS Mechs or YMIR Mechs. Their programming is quite simple, with an IFF marker allowing even relatively inexperienced operators to set up a LOKI Mech unit. This is advantageous on frontier worlds, where these units are often deployed. Unfortunately, this simplicity is a limitation as well; LOKI Mechs are incapable of any complex tactics, never seek cover during a firefight, and their civilian-grade firewalls are insufficient to deal with modern hacking, allowing their programs to be easily overridden and turned upon their owners. Moreover, their accuracy and efficiency in regards to ammo usage is questionable at best; in no way is a LOKI Mech the equivalent of a trained soldier in a firefight. Because of this, LOKI Mechs assigned to a high-security location or used offensively are typically deployed in overpowering numbers, or as a counterpart to another force. LOKI Mechs can also be programmed to speak pre-recorded phrases when needed, though this can have adverse effects. A LOKI Mech in combat will casually advise intruders to leave the area, even while firing at them. Many who have fought with or beside these mechs find this tendency deeply unnerving. Category:Mechs Category:Combat Assistance Mechs Category:Hahne-Kedar